Story Of Us
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Spin-off to Hummel-Anderson Experience - Carter and Scott were 10 years old when they first met , they became best friends and told eachother everything but it changed as they got older
1. Carter

**Hello!**

**I deleted this story because I didn't like how I wrote it**

**So, I'm starting again**

**This is the Carter/Scott story**

**Parts of ****_Hummel-Anderson Experience_**** will appear**

**This one is about Carter's background and before Blaine came to see him.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Carter

Beep ... Beep ... Beep

That's the noise he heard as he blinked at the bright lights and rubbed his blue eyes when he felt something hard on his arm and realized he has a cast on. He winced sitting up and looked around the small room "H-ello"

"Hi sweetie" He looked up to see a woman with blonde curly hair smiling.

"Wh-ere I a-m?" He looked at her confused.

"You're in hospital" She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "What's your name?"

"Carter James" He smiled a little "You?"

"I'm Kayla" She smiled "How old are you?"

"Eight and a half" He nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Carter closed his eyes and saw the evil eyes of his uncle "D-on't" He shaked his head.

"Carter, it's okay" Kayla said softly "You're safe"

"O-kay" He slowly opened his eyes "What's gonna happen to me?"

"You're going to come to a home with me and we'll find your parents"

"They died, I have no family" He sighed.

"Listen Carter, we'll get you better but we find you a family" She smiled.

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Really, get some rest and we'll get sorted"

"Okay" He nodded smiling.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Welcome to Wonderland CJ" Kayla smiled as they walked through the doors with his suitcase.

Carter looked around smiling then jumped when he heard a bang.

"Ignore it" She put her hands on his shoulders "Let's go and find your room"

He nodded and followed her down the hallway.

"Here we go" She stepped into a room "Millie, you're back"

"Yep" A girl with brown curly hair shrugged and looked up "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Carter" Kayla smiled "Carter, this is Millie"

"Hi" Carter smiled a little.

"Hi" Millie waved and jumped on the bed.

"I'll leave you to settle in, any problems" Kayla smiled.

"I'll come and find you" Carte nodded.

"Millie, be nice" She pointed at her before walking out.

"So, Carter" Millie smiled "Full name?"

"Carter Dylan James" He smiled walking over and jumped onto the other bed "What about you?"

"Millie Grace, no last name yet" She nodded and looked at his arm "What happened?"

He looked down at the cast "I-I d-on't re-member" He stuttered and started shaking.

Millie jumped off her bed and walked over to him "It's okay" she said softly.

"I know" He nodded "Why you back?"

"Horrible family" She nodded and sat next to him "But we'll get our perfect family"

"I hope so" He smiled a little.

"Hey, what's that in your eye?" She asked.

"My special mark, I was born with it" He grinned.

"My best friend is special" She nudged him.

"Best friend?" He looked at her.

"Of course"

* * *

Carter walked down the hallway. He's been here a month, the kids were not nice but Millie became his best friend and that's all he needed.

_"Really!"_

He looked around the corner to see Kayla and two adults with a smiling Millie.

"Let's go to my office" Kayla smiled "Millie, go and pack"

"Okay" Millie nodded smiling running over "CJ! Guess what!"

"I heard" Carter sighed turning and walked back to their room.

"Cart, c'mon I'm finally leaving this place" She grinned following him.

"Leaving me behind" He shaked his head walking ahead.

"Where you going?" She stopped walking "Our rooms here"

"I wanna be alone, go and pack for your new family" He then darted off down the hallway.

"Woah shorty" Sara grinned blocking him then frowned "Carter, you okay?"

"Millie is leaving" He sighed.

She knelt down in front of him "And you'll be alone"

"Again" He shaked his head "I'm never gonna leave here"

"Of course you are" She smiled "If I know Kayla, she'll have a family waiting to come and see you when you're feeling better"

"I am better" He lifted his arm up "See, no cast"

She giggled "Well, show her that you can get through this"

"Okay" Carter nodded.

Sara stood up and held out her hand "Ready?"

"Ready" He took her hand.

"Let's go" She smiled and walked down the hallway to the main hall.

Millie turned and smiled a little with tears rolling down her face "CJ"

Carter ran over and hugged her tight "I'll miss you Mills"

"Miss you too CJ" She pulled back and looked at him "Hope I see you again"

"You will" He smiled "Good luck"

"You'll be next" She grinned picking up her suitcase and walked over to her new family.

"I hope so" He mumbled as he stood with the social workers and watched his best friend walked out with her new parents.

"C'mon" Sara put her hands on his shoulders "You can help me cook dinner"

"Chicken pasta?" He looked up at her smiling.

Kayla giggled "Anything for our favourite little boy"

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Carter sat in the library on a beanbag chair with his favourite book _Land of Stories_. He's read this so many times but he loves reading about the adventures.

"_Land of Stories,_ that's an amazing book" a deep voice said.

He jumped slightly and looked up to see a man with black curly hair "W-ho are y-y-ou?" He stuttered.

"You don't need to be scared" He knelt down in front of him "I'm Blaine, what's your name?"

"Carter" He smiled a little.

"That's a cool name" Blaine grinned "Everyone says mine is funny"

"I like it" Carter nodded and looked down at the book "This book is my favourite"

"Want to know a secret"

Carter looked back up and nodded.

"My husband wrote that book" Blaine smiled.

Carter's eyes lit up and gasped "Really?"

Blaine nodded "Really"

"That's so cool" Carter grinned "What do you do?"

"I'm a Broadway Star"

"I love Broadway" Carter looked at him confused "You're the first person I've seen"

"That's because Kayla asked me to come and see you"

_Just like Sara said _"Are you taking me?"

"Would you like that?" Blaine looked at him.

Carter nodded smiling "You're cool and I would like to meet Kurt"

"It's not just me and Kurt"

"Who else?"

"Our son and daughter"

He didn't hear the rest and gasped again "I'll have a brother and sister!" Carter grinned jumping up "Let's go"

Blaine stood up and held out his hand "Let's go and find Kayla"

Carter grabbed his hand then pulled him out of the room and down the hall "Kayla!"

Kayla walked out of the office shocked "Oh my goodness"

He grinned jumping around "Blaine said I can go home with him"

"Really?" She smiled "Let's sort out the papers then, go into my office"

"Okay" He ran into her office then popped his head back out "Can you two hurry up, please?"

"We're coming buddy" Blaine smiled walking in.

"Right" Kayla walked in and sat at her desk "Let's start"

"Can I go and find Sara?" Carter looked at her "And pack"

"Of course" She nodded smiling.

He jumped up and ran out "Sara!"

"In here!" Sara shouted from one of the rooms.

He grinned running in "Guess what"

She turned around "What?"

"I'm leaving!" He jumped around "You was right"

"See, I told you" She scooped him up smiling "What they like?"

"Amazing" He grinned.

"Let's go and get you packed then"

* * *

"Ready to meet your new family?" Blaine looked at him as he drove through the streets.

"Yeah" Carter smiled looking out of the window "What's your kids called?"

"Rory and Lizzie" Blaine smiled "And we have a crazy dog called Hattie"

"Hattie?" Carter giggled "That's a weird name"

"It is a little" Blaine chuckled and pulled into the car space "Here we are"

Carter jumped out and looked up "Wow"

"You coming or not?" Blaine grinned from the steps with his bag.

"Yeah" Carter ran up the steps.

"Afternoon Blaine" The doorman smiled "Who is this little guy?"

"This is Carter, he's gonna be living with us" Blaine smiled placing his hands on the little boy's shoulders "Cart, this is Jon"

"Hi" Carter waved.

"Welcome to the family Carter" Jon smiled and opened the door "The others are home"

"Thanks Jon" Blaine nodded and walked in "You okay?"

"Yeah" Carter grinned "He opened the door for us"

Blaine chuckled as the lift doors opened and walked in "It's his job Cart"

"You can call me CJ" He looked up at him.

"Okay then" Blaine smiled "Full name?"

"Carter Dylan James" He nodded.

"Your new name will be Carter James Hummel-Anderson" Blaine looked down at him "What do you think?"

"Perfect" Carter grinned as the lift stopped.

"C'mon" Blaine smiled walked down the hallway and opened the door "Welcome to your new home"

Carter walked in smiling "This is so cool"

"Blaine? Is that you?" a voice shouted.

"Yeah"

Carter quickly ran behind him when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, have you grown a second pair of legs?"

"What?" Blaine looked down "Carter, come on"

"No" Carter shaked his head.

Blaine picked him up "Buddy, you was excited before"

"I'm scared" Carter mumbled "He won't like me"

"Of course he will" Blaine rubbed his back "Come on, just say hi"

Carter turned his head resting it on his shoulder and looked at the taller man in front of him "Hi"

"Hi buddy" He walked over to them "I'm Kurt"

"I know" Carter whispered "I'm Carter"

"Bud, will you stay with Kurt while I get your stuff?" Blaine asked.

"Okay" Carter nodded reacting out "Can you show me around?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled taking him "What do you want me to show you?"

"The kitchen" Carter smiled a little "I like cooking"

"Really?" Kurt looked at him walking into the kitchen and placed him on the counter.

Carter looked around the kitchen smiling "Kayla let me help her bake all the time" He sighed "I'm sorry about before"

"It's okay" Kurt ran his fingers through his blonde hair "Kayla told us what about and you're safe here"

"Thank you" Carter nodded then jumped when he heard a bang and Kurt groaned.

"Papa!" He looked up to see a girl with light brown curly hair appear at the door "Can you tell Rory"

"I haven't done anything" A boy with light brown hair walked in after her "You were playing the music too loud and I can't do my homework"

_This must be Lizzie and Rory _Carter thought.

Lizzie looked at him and smiled big "Hi!"

"Lizzie" Kurt turned towards her "Calm down"

"Hi" Rory walked over "I'm Rory"

"Carter" He smiled a little and looked up "And you're Lizzie"

"Yep" Lizzie smiled.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Next up is Scott's story!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Scott

**Hey!**

**Here is the Scott part of the story**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Scott

His hazel eyes darted around the graveyard watching everyone gather around his mother's grave. A drunk driver killed his mum on her way picking him up. The nine year old saw it happened and so did his friends as the crash was in front of his school.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder to see his 17 year old brother and smiled a little cuddling up to him as he watched their mum's coffin disappear into the ground.

Darren knelt down next to him "Ready to go little bro?"

Scott shaked his head "One minute on my own?"

"Okay, I'll be over there with dad" Darren wrapped him up into a hug "Love you Kipper"

Scott hugged him tight "Love you too Teddy"

Darren ruffled his hair before standing up and walked off.

Scott turned back to the grave and sighed resting the yellow rose on the gravestone "Your favourite Mama" He smiled a little wiping the tears away when it started raining.

"Scotty!" Charlie shouted "Let's go!"

"Bye Mama, love you" Scott mumbled before running to his dad and jumped into the car.

"Let's go home boys" Charlie put his arm around his youngest and kissed his head.

"Are we still moving?" Darren asked.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded "But a new house closer to Dalton"

* * *

Scott walked across the hall and stood at his brother's door watching him pack his bags "Do you have to go?"

Darren turned to the door smiling a little "Sorry Kips but I need to go back to school" He sat on his bed and held out his hand "Come here"

Scott ran over and jumping onto his knee "I'm gonna miss you Teddy"

"I'm gonna miss you too Kipper" Darren rubbed his back "You'll see me in a few weeks when you move and we'll see each other everyday"

"Promise?" Scott held up his pinkie.

Darren chuckled and wrapped his pinkie around his "I promise little brother"

Scott looked at the door "Will dad be okay?"

"He will be, he just needs some time"

Scott sighed cuddling up to his brother "I miss her"

"Me too Kips" Darren sighed "Me too"

"Darren!" Charlie shouted "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Darren shouted standing up with his brother in his arms and grabbed his bags before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"Everything else packed?" Charlie looked at him.

"Yeah, all the boxes near my bed" Darren nodded putting his brother down "I'll see you in a few weeks"

Scott nodded hugging him tight "Miss you Teddy"

"I'll miss you too Kips" Darren kissed his head and looked at their dad "I'll text you as soon as I'm at Dalton"

"Have a safe trip and we'll see you soon" Charlie smiled a little.

"Will do, bye guys" Darren waved walking down the path and jumped into his car then drove off.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Scott watched the town go by as his dad drove through to Westerville, Ohio and sighed ... New House, New Town and New School.

"You okay bud?"

Scott nodded "I'm gonna miss our old house"

"Me too buddy" Charlie smiled a little "But this is better house for us and closer to your brother"

"Good" Scott smiled "Will he be living at home then?"

"It's up to Darren if he wants to" Charlie chuckled as he turned down a street "Looks someone else is moving in today"

Scott looked up to see another family moving across the street from their new house.

Charlie pulled into their new driveway and gave him the new keys "Why don't you go and pick your room while I go to say hi to our new neighbours"

"Okay" Scott nodded jumping out, grabbing his rucksack and ran up the path.

He unlocked the front door and paused when he heard a laugh. He turned around to see his dad and two men smiling and talking. He smiled big turning around and opened the door to his new home "Wow" He ran up the stairs and opened the first he came to "This is mine" He grinned and threw his bag onto the floor.

"Scotty!" Charlie shouted.

Scott darted out and ran down the stairs then jumped into his dad's arms "I love you dad"

"Love you too buddy" Charlie chuckled and looked at him "You was in a mood before, what changed?"

Scott shrugged "It's nice to see you happy dad"

"I am" Charlie smiled "Our new neighbours are cool; they have three kids and one that is the same age as you"

"Cool" Scott grinned.

"Mr Stafford" The moving men stood at the door "Where do you want everything?"

"Show them your room Scotty" Charlie grinned putting his son down.

"Got it!" Scott smiled big and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Guess who the family is?**

**I think you know!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting

Meeting

**~1 Year Later - Carter~**

10 year old Carter ran down the stairs and into the kitchen "Morning"

"Morning buddy" Blaine smiled putting a plate on the counter.

Carter jumped onto a stool and smiled "Pancakes" He grabbed the fork and looked around "Where's Papa?"

"Gone to work so it's just you and me" Blaine grinned "I thought we could go to your meeting then do whatever you want to do"

"Can I start swimming lessons?" Carter looked at him "Lola told me to start something I love"

"And that's swimming?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Carter smiled "Can I?"

"Of course" Blaine nodded "Go and get ready then"

Carter grinned eating the last of his breakfast and jumped off the stool "Thanks Dad" He shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

**~Scott~**

"C'mon dad!" 10 year old Scott grinned running ahead.

"You're in a good mood" Charlie chuckled opening the door to the gym.

"Coach said some of us will be going up a level today" Scott grinned.

"Don't get disappointed if it's not you" Charlie squeezed his shoulders "Blaine?"

"Hey Charlie"

Scott looked up to see a man with curly hair and a little boy hiding behind his legs "Who's that?"

"Scott, don't be rude" Charlie hissed.

"This is Carter" Blaine smiled "You must be Scott"

"Yes Sir" Scott smiled and looked at the boy "Hey Carter"

"Hi" Carter smiled a little.

"Carter wants to join the swimming team" Blaine standing behind him.

"Scott, why don't you show Carter the changing rooms and introduce him to the coach" Charlie smiled.

"Sure" Scott smiled and held out his hand "Shall we go?"

Carter nodded and took his hand then squeaked as he got pulled down the corridor.

"So" Scott looked at him "Got a nickname or is it just Carter?"

"CJ" He smiled.

"CJ it is then" Scott grinned.

* * *

**~1 Week Later - Carter~**

"What's going on smiley?" Lola grinned.

"Huh?" Carter looked at her confused.

"You okay?" She asked "Any nightmares?"

"I'm fine and none in a week" He smiled "I started going swimming"

"Made any friends?"

"One and his name is Scott" He nodded "He sticks up for me when the others are mean"

"I think I need to meet this Scott, he's got you smiling again" She grinned.

"I think he'll be my best friend"

"Good" She smiled "What about your other best friend? Millie?"

"She got a new family just before me and I don't know where she lives" He sighed "I hope she's happy just like me"

"She will be, you'll meet again someday"

"I hope so" He smiled.

* * *

**~Scott~**

"Kipper!" Darren shouted and appeared at his door.

"Teddy!" Scott grinned running over and hugged him tight "You're home"

"I told you I was coming home" Darren chuckled.

"I know" Scott smiled "How's LA?"

"Really good" Darren smiled walking over and sat on his bed "I'm ready to relax and spend some time with my little brother"

"I can't today, swim practice" Scott sighed then grinned "You can take us!"

"Us?" Darren looked at him confused.

"My best friend Carter, he lives across the road"

"Let's go then" Darren grinned jumping up.

Scott grinned running out and down the stairs "C'mon Dare!" He shouted grabbing his bag and darted out of the door "I meet you at the car!" He looked both ways before running across the road and knocked on the door then it opened.

"Hey Scott" Kurt smiled.

"Sir" Scott nodded "Is Carter ready?"

"I'm here!" Carter darted past them "Bye Papa!"

"Bye sir!" Scott shouted following his best friend back to his house to see his brother "CJ, this is my big brother Darren" He grinned "Dare, this is my best friend Carter"

"Hey Carter, nice to meet you" Darren smiled.

"You too" Carter nodded.

"Can we go?" Scott looked at his brother.

"Let's go squirts" Darren unlocked his car and got in as the boys got into the back then drove off.

* * *

**~Carter~**

Carter walked up the steps which led to the pool then looked up when he heard cheering to see a guy jumping up off the 10 metre board and spun around before hitting the water.

"Impressive, huh?" A voice said.

He turned to see an older man "Yeah"

"I'm Coach Bear, diving coach" He smiled "What's your name?"

"Carter" He smiled a little.

"Well Carter, are you interested in diving?"

Carter looked back at the board to see another guy doing an arm stand then spin around "Yeah but I'm only 10"

"Doesn't matter what age you are to start, it's if you have the strength and confidence to do it"

"Okay" Carter nodded "I'll talk to my dads about it"

"No problem, hoping to see you soon" Coach Bear nodded and walked down to the other end of the pool.

"Who was that?" Scott asked standing next to him.

"Diving coach" Carter smiled "I'm gonna speak to my dads about joining the team"

"They are amazing" Scott grinned "C'mon, let's have a race before the lesson starts"

"You're on" Carter ran over and jumped in the pool.


End file.
